


Editor’s Extras

by Rockium



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Because I can, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Funny situations, Gags, Gen, Humor, Other, What if?, extras, for the lols, no regrets, random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockium/pseuds/Rockium
Summary: A compilation of the extras I end up writing for the fanfic I’m editing for, The Stasis Prophecy, on FF.net. Includes weird humor, occasional why-would-you-do-this crossovers with other fandoms/fanfics and some character fleshing in the dumbest ways possible.Alternate title: Rockium writes a little bit too much





	1. A Yeet in the Wrong Direction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PMD: The Stasis Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492463) by TheAuraWolf. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hallownest is accidentally yeeted into the world of talking Pokémon. Shenanigans ensue.

In his dreams, Fox saw the strangest thing: visions of the world falling apart, everything frozen in time and glimpses of a cavern, deep beneath the surface, and a sparkling, brown gemstone-

A sudden, loud _bang_ jolted him awake once more, and he yeeted himself into the ceiling, crashing unceremoniously onto the floor shortly afterwards. “Big brother! Wake up, we’re going to be late!” Luna shouted, snapping the Zoroark out of his daze. “Wait...what time-” He asked, frantically glancing at his alarm clock…

...only realize that he actually had plenty of time to get ready for school. “Ha, fooled you!” Luna teased, and Fox couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “Geez, you really had me scared for a moment there!” Fox picked himself off the ground. “I was really hoping to sleep in for longer, though…”

“Well, you’re awake now aren’t ya? Especially with you throwing yourself off the bed,” Luna pointed out. “Let’s get ready for school - what do you want for breakfast?” Fox pondered for a short moment. “Maybe just a Mago jam sandwich this time.” “Coming right up!” With that, Luna dashed back into her room, closing Fox’s door along the way.

The Zoroark sighed, staring at the spot where his head met the ceiling. “I really know how to perform some impressive yeets, do I? Maybe I’ll somehow earn the world record for accidentally yeeting myself through the roof one day.” Fox scratched his head, then shuddered when he thought of yeeting himself through his own ceiling.

And then he felt the vibrations, rumbling through the floor and almost toppling his balance, and for a moment he thought that Wisp Town was struck by an earthquake. Fox rushed to the window, scanning the ground for telltale signs of giant cracks, but strangely enough the cement was left unharmed. Then he looked up, and saw in the distance _a mountain that wasn’t there before,_ having dropped out of nowhere in the single most grand, divine _yeet_ the world had even seen, blowing Fox’s self-yeet out of the water - no, _yeeting_ his achievement out of the _ocean_.

From his window, he saw something even more unsettling: a humanoid, bug-like creature, unlike any Pokémon he’d seen before, wandering in the field outside his house, the morning sun glinting off its black body and illuminating the long, tattered cloak it wore. Large, jagged horns stretched out from the creature’s white head, branching out in a giant “V”. However, the strangest thing had to be the bug-man’s eyes, which were little more than eye holes in its white shell, and only abyss-black **void** could be seen within them. The bug-man seemed to exude darkness as it walked down the path to Fox’s house, slowly creeping the Zoroark out until he realized-

-that the black bug-man was _in his very room,_ having jumped through his window, leaving glass shards everywhere, and was now attempting to stand without getting their massive horns lodged in the ceiling. Fox collapsed to the ground and scooted backwards until he was against the wall, his mind _screaming_ for him to _get the hell outta there_ while his legs went numb with fear. As the surprisingly huge creature approached him, he raised an arm to cover his face, _waiting for them to strike-_

“Self would like to know where Self is.” The ten-foot-tall bug-man said, sounding _exactly_ like Jar-Jar Binks from the Star Wars prequels. Well, if Jar-Jar spoke in a flat almost-monotone, that is. Fox lowered his arm ever-so-slightly, still cowering in his corner. “Y-you’re in W-Wisp Town…” He stuttered out, attempting to not look at the abyss-like eye-holes of the bug-man, reminding him of the long nights he spent when he was younger, alone in his room with the **infinite void of night.**

The bug-man cocked his head, leaving a giant scrape in the ceiling with his horns, and thought for a moment before speaking again in his eerie monotone. “Self would also like to know who the gods in this world are.” “Wait why-” The bug-knight’s emotionless expression immediately darkened, scaring Fox out of his wits as he raised a sharp, steel sword up to his own mask.

“Self has a bone to pick with your gods.”

Immediately, Fox thought back to his visions of doom, of the world falling apart into a billion pieces. And as silly as the bug-man’s statement was…

...in that infinitesimal moment, Fox _knew_ that the end truly was near.

**xxxxxxxx**

Besides the odd discovery that the entirety of Hallownest was now stuck in some weird, alternate universe as a mountain towering over everything, Hornet realized one other thing when she finally came to, two days or so after going full-on eldritch light-god abomination.

No, it was not the complete lack of the stupid bony flukes, called “humans”, supposedly, anywhere in the now-mountain empire or outside of it.

No, it was not the presence of the various talking non-bugs living on the ground far below, though the Red Queen did find the many descriptions of them from her informants rather interesting, to say the least.

No, it was _also_ not the non-bugs investigating Hallownest, the huge mountain in the distance that wasn’t there before, and the resulting non-bug (well, Hornet had no clue what in all their odd shapes and sizes they were, but at least 90% of them looked nothing like the average Hallownestian citizen, from the descriptions) traffic that followed. At least they didn’t try to cause a fuss, unlike the last creatures that tried to invade Hallownest.

Said realization was of the absence of a particular voidborn with a tendency to land himself in all sorts of trouble, and with the capacity to kill freaking gods.

“Where, in _all_ of Hallownest, _is Knight!?_ ”

**xxxxxxxx**

And so a red-cloaked, red-faced bug similar to Knight (well, that was the moniker of himself he to gave Fox) broke open the front door by its hinges when the entire family was conveniently seated at the dining table, having dinner with who other than Knight himself. Luna screamed, Lenda froze entirely, Jake attempted to shout only to have his voice never leave his throat when he saw the needle-blade, Fox dropped his jaw on the floor and Knight, being Knight, waved.

“By the Wyrms, _Knight-_ ”

“Hornet! Meet Self’s new little friends!”

With an entire family of Pokémon staring at her like she was the devil and with Knight being his derpy self despite everything, Hornet resorted to the only option she had: smacking a hand as hard as she could into her forehead and testing whether or not her newfound divinity would let her knock herself out cold.


	2. Snow Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Lycanroc fucks things up, and goes on to fuck things up harder.

Where the ground was once frozen stiff and drier than a desert, his feet now found wet mud, all slippery and soft and - _wait, were these puddles here before?_ He mused as a hind-leg cautiously found its footing on wet ground, accompanied by the unexpected sound of light splashing. Seth looked about the dreary cavern room, illuminated only by the ice-blue snow diamond in his paw, and the ground glimmered with a dim luminescence that he’d once only seen on moonlit lakes and the endless, shimmering ocean under the noonday sun.

And to add to all that, the once-freezing room now hovered at a comfortable, lukewarm temperature, and Seth himself could only stare back at the cave in utter, mind-blown shock. In the midst of it all, a question crawled to the forefront of his mind, at first dismissed as plain dumb but soon needing, _demanding_ to be answered. _What would happen if I put the gemstone back?_

He placed the ice diamond back on its pedestal without further hesitation, and oppressive cold filled the cavern within seconds. The puddles vanished instantly, now replaced with the hard, dry ice from before. Ice crystals grew again on the cavern walls, restored to their former beauty.

And Seth, being the jokester he was, decided to repeatedly remove and replace the Snow gemstone from its pedestal, humoring himself with how the icicles on the ceiling seemed to reform in slightly different structures each time, and how the ice crystals in the cavern suddenly lit up the darkness each time they reformed, and how the…

**xxxxxxx**

...far away in the mountains of Santis, one flustered tour guide tried and failed to explain why the snowcaps kept melting and refreezing over and over again to one very amused group of sightseers, with some filming the strange phenomena and others already taking selfies and wefies with the ever-changing mountains. “Goddamnit, Margaret! How can you call yourself a decent tour guide when you don’t even know half the _shit_ that happens up here?!”

**xxxxxxxx**

He decided that he’d seen all he’d wanted to see, and finally stuck the snow diamond into a simple, sturdy leather knapsack, before a realization suddenly dawned upon him.

The Snow gemstone didn’t just control the ice in this cave alone - that MacGuffin also dictated the existence of the _freaking polar caps_ at the top and bottom of the world, and he’d just spent a few moments merrily melting and recreating those as well. But with the Snow gemstone gone from its pedestal for good, that meant the melting of ice and snow across the globe, and what would that lead to? Major floods, rising sea levels, even regions completely submerged by the ocean…

Seth shuddered, and then shuddered some more when that all meant he’d end up way closer to giant stretches of water, in situations where he couldn’t just find some Flying-type and ask them to fly him across, and he would have to build the dreaded _rafts._ Decades after that traumatic fishing trip and here he was, now doubting his major decisions over the simple fact that _he couldn’t swim_ , and that boats always found a way to _mess shit up._

Then he slapped himself back to reality. “Damnit, Seth. You are a goddamn Guardian, ready to make the damn choices no matter what crap comes down the goddamn road. You don’t screw up _right here, right now,_ when the fate of the world rests on you gathering a bunch of elemental rocks just because one of them instantly summons water _upon removal!”_ With a frustrated huff, he turned to leave, only stopping before the cavern leading back up to glance at the still-unconscious Articuno once more.

His own fears would not - no, _could not_ get in the way of his mission, let alone the guardians that protected each gemstone. He would save the world from certain doom, even if he had to sacrifice his peace of mind for it.

“Like I said, I have no quarrel with you. I am simply preventing a disaster, forgive me.”

_But trust me, I’ll be back._

_I’m not gonna put up with floods and Atlantis for the rest of my days._

**xxxxxxxx**

An amused Fox watched every second of the Lycanroc’s antics, barely stifling a giggle as the Wolf Pokémon “ooohed” and “aaahed” every time they watched the ice crystals reform, and stared on in confusion once they started ranting to themselves and left the room, with Fox trying to decipher who the Guardians were and why the Lycanroc was so stressed out by water before the thin fog spirited him away to somewhere else.

Even long after the dream ended, Fox was still left wondering what the hell had happened...but at least his wonderings could occasionally be interrupted by the hilarious mental image of an old Lycanroc cooing at regrowing ice, eyes alight with childlike curiosity.

**xxxxxxxx**

When Theialox came to, everything was sopping wet. The light of the gemstone was gone, along with all ice, snow and cold. He fell momentarily into despair, wondering _how_ he could have failed. He had _one job,_ and it was all ruined by some Lycanroc with maniacal ways to “prevent disaster”.

And then he saw his wings, his pride and joy, reduced to short, flightless stubs with the Stasis of all ice and snow. The wings of ice he’d worked so hard to maintain were now gone, reduced to lukewarm water with the disappearance of the Snow gem. Upon that realization, a cold rage he hadn’t felt in eons seeped through his very being, and Theialox _knew_ he would someday exact his revenge.

 _If I ever find that guy again, he’s going to wish he had_ **_never_ ** _been born._

**Author's Note:**

> I...have no regrets.
> 
> Crossover between stabbyGamer’s Thus The Remnants Went Forth (HK/GATE) on SpaceBattles Forums and TheAuraWolf’s PMD: The Stasis Prophecy (Pokémon) on FF.net, which exists because I wondered for a second if Hallownest could theoretically be yeeted to somewhere other than Falmart.


End file.
